


Christmas Comes Early

by AlsyWalsy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Body Paint, Chocolate, F/M, RSS, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Smut, novelty underwear, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsyWalsy/pseuds/AlsyWalsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin is very much a child and takes a peek at his present whilst Belle is decorating for the holidays. It wasn't what he was expecting.</p>
<p>RSS for chipped-rumbelle on Tumblr! Prompt - Fluffy, smutty christmas decorating!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Comes Early

The bag was just sitting on the bed; it was quite literally begging him to look inside. He knew that he shouldn’t – there were still two weeks until Christmas. But Belle had left it out in the open and he simply couldn’t help himself.  He could always pretend to be surprised on the day.

Belle was downstairs, unboxing all of the decorations she had insisted on buying. The beautiful trees she had seen on the internet had become her favourite thing about the holiday. That and mistletoe. Both of them enjoyed the excuse to stop in every doorway for a quick snog. But if lots of decorations made Belle happy then he would buy the entire town’s supply. He could hear her humming along to the Christmas songs she had rapidly learned and took his chance to have a snoop.

He grabbed the bag and tipped its contents onto the bed, surprised by just how little was in the bag. Then horrified. He picked up the offending item and turned it around to look at the back. Then the front again. There was no way in hell he was going to use those.

“Belle!” He stopped just inside the living room door where he found her rummaging through a box at the foot of a massive Christmas tree. She didn’t even lift her head.

“Yes, Rumple?”

“What the bloody hell is this?” That caught her attention.

“Rumple! You weren’t supposed to peek at your present! Those are for Christmas day.” She pushed herself to her feet and reached to snatch the offending item from his hand, but he was far too quick for her. “They were meant to be a surprise.”

On any other day he would likely enjoy the blush on her cheeks, but he was too worked up about her choice in present to take advantage. In his hand he held a pair of novelty Christmas underwear. There was barely anything to it, simply some small black straps and a pouch at the front, made to look like a Santa hat. He really needed to limit her time on the internet.

“They are certainly a surprise. Were you really planning on giving me these? What did you expect I was going to do with them?!” He still did not let her take them from his hands.

“I thought it might be something fun.. That you might want to wear it for me and give the woman you love a treat for Christmas..” She had given up trying to snatch it from him and hid a blush behind her hair. Not well enough as he could see it.

“This is what you considered a treat?”

She finally took the underwear from him and held them up to look at them. “I thought it might help to get you in the spirit of things. And it would lead to.. other things.”

Other things he could definitely do, but putting himself in that little pouch was not something he had ever considered doing. The material didn’t look too soft.. but it would fit, she had picked the right size. He wasn’t sure about the thong ba- No! He’s wasn’t actually considering this!

“Belle..” He knew he was whining a little. 

“Come on, Rumple. Don’t you want to try? For me?” She stepped back from him and held up the underwear in front of his crotch. To his shame, he felt his cock stir in his pants.

“What would you do for me in return?” His voice was lower than usual, a sign of his arousal that he knew she would pick up on. He saw her smile.

“Whatever you want.”

Now that, too, piqued his interest. Belle was always open to exploring things in the bedroom and would often do whatever he wanted. He would always return the favour, though never before with novelty underwear. But he had had an idea in mind for a while and it would be fun to try it out.

“All right, then. I shall wear these for you and you shall do something for me.”

“This sounds a lot like a deal, Rumple.” She was teasing him and he grinned that wolfish grin of his.

“One you would agree to?”

“In a heartbeat.” She closed the distance between them and kissed him. Her hands ended up stuck between them, so close to his crotch. He was not about to complain.

“Upstairs..” She whispered when they parted. “You go and change, I shall be waiting for you on the bed. This tree can wait a little while longer.”

He scooped up the underwear from the floor where it had dropped when they kissed and went up to their en-suite to change. Or undress. He took the stairs two at a time, hearing her giggles from the landing. He just hoped she wouldn’t laughed when he presented himself in this ridiculous Santa hat. Who thought it was a good idea to put a man’s genitals in a Santa hat, anyway?

As it turned out, the material actually was quite soft. He still looked ridiculous when he glanced at himself in the mirror, but it wasn’t as uncomfortable as he had feared. A quick wiggle of the hips proved comfortable. Supportive and soft. Stupid Santa hat. 

He avoided looking at himself in the mirror for too long. Though Belle constantly reassured him, he could never find it in himself to be comfortable with his body. His ankle was healed, sure, but he was a scrawny man on the edge of fifty. There was little he saw as desirable. But his darling Belle wanted him and that was all that mattered.

When he opened the door, Belle had seated herself on their bed waiting eagerly to see him. She didn’t even have a book in hand. He noticed how she grinned when she saw him and her gaze moved down to his Santa hat. The fit suddenly became a little tighter.

He stopped at the foot of the bed so that she got the full view of her request. She twirled her fingers, urging him to turn around and he rolled his eyes as he complied. He heard her hum at the sight of his bare arse and felt both a little shy and  _very_ turned on. Her blue eyes were alive when he turned back to face her.

“I approve.” She crawled to the end of the bed and her eyes lingered on his crotch. The fit was becoming increasingly tighter and he suddenly realised that his hat was about to change angle. Stupid Santa hat.,

Every muscle in his body tensed when she reached out to trail a single finger down his bare chest. He didn’t care speak as he hand travelled further south. He took in a sharp breath when her finger trailed over the thin material that covered his cock. 

“Did you like that?” She cooed.

“Of course. Do you like your treat?” He tried his damnedest to keep his voice level.

“I think you should wear it regularly. Or something similar. I especially like the view from the back.” He jumped when she suddenly reached around him to give his bare arse slap. Oh, how he wanted to kiss that grin from her lips.

She was so close now that she could easily press herself against him but she purposely kept her distance - both to tease him and to give herself room to admire his current state of undress. He could literally feel her burning gaze over his bare flesh. But when he leant closer she pulled back, doing her best to give him an innocent look even in this situation. He lunged.

Their collision was hardly graceful but it had the desired effect - Belle on her back, pinned beneath him. Her breasts brushed against his chest with each heaving breath she took and he could feel her hard nipples through the thin fabric. His hands lightly grasped her wrists to keep her hands pinned either side of her head. She looked up at him with such desire that he was rock hard for her. But he wanted to play.

“Now it’s my turn. But all of this has to go.” He looked down at her clothes. She flexed her hands in his grip.

“How do you propose I do that? You’ll have to let go, Rumple.” She grinned and he grumbled, but he backed off. Perhaps he had been a little too hasty.

Once somewhat shy to undress in front of him, Belle wasted no time in pulling her top over her head. He drank in the fact that she had chosen not to wear a bra as she shimmied out of her skirt. She left her black panties for him to remove and he did so with delight, sliding his hands slowly up the outsides of her thighs before pulling the thin material off her. Now he was the only one dressed, such as he was.

As much as he wished to press himself against her, he had other ideas in mind. Those ideas very nearly fled his mind when she whimpered his name, wanting him near. Her small hands were busy exploring as he tried to find the packet in his bedside drawer.

“What are you doing, Rumple?”

He tutted gently and knelt back so he could open what he had pulled from the drawer. “Remember that I said I had something for you too?”

She pushed herself up on her elbows to look at what he was delaying with. Her eyes widened a little when she saw what it was. With a sound of triumph he threw the cardboard aside and held up a pot and a small brush.

“Chocolate body paint?” She had read the backing board.

“Yes, just brush it on.” He wiggled the brush. “And lick it off.” He knew that he was likely looking at her like she was a piece of meat but he had been excited about using this for several days now. Belle reached out and took the brush.. then threw it on the floor. With a grin she leant back against the bed and he almost squeaked. This woman was perfect.

He knew she was watching as he unscrewed the lid to the pot and sniffed the contents. It certainly smelled like chocolate. Tasted like it too. He dipped his finger back inside the pot and gently smeared some of the paint on her neck. She whimpered as the cold paint hit her heated flesh. He drew another whimper from her when his warm tongue followed the same trail his fingers had just taken, licking up the chocolate.

He quickly became distracted by the taste of her skin and kissed his way across her collarbone and down towards her breasts. Her fingers wound into his hair, gently coaxing him towards one nipple. He grinned and gave in, immediately taking the hardened nub between his lips. She whined when he pulled away after only a matter of seconds.

“Now, now, darling.. Patience.” He soothed, kissing her collarbone lightly. She was often impatient in bed and it never failed to excite and amuse him.

He dipped his fingers into the pot again and swirled some of the paint around and over her nipple, relishing in the way she squirmed beneath him. He immediately went to do the same to the other and suddenly her squirming intensified.

“It’s so cold!” She gasped. The dried paint was cold on her nipples.  He smiled wickedly.

“Would you like me to warm you up?”

“Yes..” She whimpered, trying to bring his head back down to her breasts. Who was he to deny her?

She tugged hard on his hair when his warm tongue flicked over her nipple. His tongue laved over her nipple repeatedly, licking up any last taste of chocolate before doing the same to the other. He had barely had a chance to taste her other nipple when she sharply tugged his face up to hers for a searing kiss.

“No more teasing.” She panted against his lips.

He very nearly disobeyed and continued with his paint and licking, but what Belle wanted he always gave her. “No more teasing.”

He shoved those blasted novelty underwear off his his hips and down his thighs enough that he could move freely. He wrapped his hand around his erection to position himself at her entrance and she was close to begging him. There was nothing sexier than seeing his Belle completely unwound for him.

But he had taken too long and she was too impatient, wrapping her legs around his waist to try and urge him into action. He would have laughed were he not just as desperate. One firm thrust had them both panting and moaning, her fingers finding their way into his hair to pull him down for a kiss.

He thrust slowly at first, enjoying how she felt wrapped around him in every way, but she begged him for more and he was happy to give it. He pulled back and thrust, harder and harder, over and over again until her moans turned into gentle cries each time their hips met.

He wished he could have lasted longer for her, but in a very short amount of time he was close to exploding. Mercifully, he recognised her own sounds of impending release and worked a hand between them to rub over the little bundles of nerves that drove her wild. With a shout she came, bringing him with her over that edge and into the depths of pleasure.

The moment his back hit the mattress she crawled onto him and rested her arm over his chest, her face in the crook of his neck. Both were breathing heavily but very satisfied.

“I’ll have to find you something else for Christmas now..” She drew circles and off patterns on his chest.

“Perhaps not underwear again?”

“Okay then, no lingerie.”

She giggled at the disappointed look on his face.


End file.
